Rebellious Teens
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A rebellious adventure seeking Fem Harry meets Fred Weasley, the twin who likes living life on the edge. Together they search out the newest thrill, from the forbidden forest to the Cerberus in the forbidden corridor. The more forbidden and crazy, the happier they are. Rated M for future chapters.
1. First meetings in the austronomy tower

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable I do not own. It belongs to the Harry Potter franchise. Anything unique or unusual I own. I hope you enjoy this Fem Harry Potter story. Non boy-who-lived. She is just another student here. At least at the moment.

Fred was always more rebellious then George. George attempted to keep him under control, but he was always more wild and rebellious. He loved the thrills, the rush's he got from his less acceptable actions. The more extreme and unexpected, dangerous or against the rules his actions were, the happier he was. It was extreme, and a lot of the time is scared George to think about. George knew that there was a thin line that Fred was on and he would jump off for the hell of it.

George himself was not an overly calm well-behaved child. He was what in most cases would be considered a rebellious teen who would try everything once and twice if he enjoyed it. Still compared to Fred he was practically an angel.

George kept Fred grounded for the most part, however that did not go far enough when Fred met a girl who was just as rebellious and thrill seeking as he was. She was over the edge and he got pure enjoyment from following her, it was the push he needed.

Her name was Harry Potter, a quiet first year who no one knew much about. He found her standing on the edge of the astronomy tower. Up in one of the windows, the breeze blowing her hair as she looked over the edge. At first, Fred thought she was going to jump. He couldn't think of another reason for a student to be on the edge. It only took a moment before he realized she was almost dancing on the edge and showing no signs of jumping.

He didn't say anything until she looked his way so as not to startle her and cause her to fall. When she did look at him, he had to ask, "What are you doing?" He couldn't believe someone else had stood on the edge and looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. He had thought he was the only one who had ever done such a thing.

She had a mischievous wild look on her face when she responded, "you know, hanging around. What about you?"

"I came to get some fresh air," he returned lightly, "odd place to be hanging around." He jumped up so he was standing on the ledge and he leant against the pillar looking at her, not caring that they were both standing on an edge where the fall would kill them should they lean to far or take a wrong step. "Aren't you worried you will fall?"

She grinned, "No, though what a rush it would be before I hit the ground don't you think."

He had to laugh at that, most people would find the joke morbid, instead he knew that he would think the same. "I think that's what my brother would call a stupid dangerous thing, then again he'd have a heart attack if he saw me standing on the ledge."

"Yes, it is strange to see you without your other half," she stated. "I'm Harry, I don't think we have spoken before."

He took her offered hand, "Fred Weasley, and no I don't think we have though I have no idea why?"

"Conspiracy," she mocked with a carefree laugh. "Curfew breaker, are you?"

He grinned, "Could say the same for you Harry Potter. So, what brings you up here? Besides just hanging around?"

"Boredom, you'd think in a school full of magic, there would be some excitement but alas, it is absolutely dull. No thrills to be found."

He watched her, not knowing the draw he felt, "you just don't know where to look little miss first year," he stated before saying something that would give most wizards pause to suggest but he just wanted to figure her out, the girl who danced on the ledge, "have you visited the forbidden forest yet?"

"No, why is it forbidden," she asked curiously. Instantly she found her curiosity peaked. "Must be something amazing and thrilling inside for them to want to keep us out."

Fred chuckled liking the sound of this. Perhaps he had found a friend to do the things his brother refused to. "Everything you could dream of," Fred stated without hesitation. "Maybe I will take you there some time. Show you some sites."

She grinned walking to him, "it will be a date."

"Give it a few years," he suggested, "I might just take you up on that offer."

She winked at him stepping off the ledge and onto the floor landing with a thump. "Promises, promises, let's see if you will hold up to it."

"I always keep my promises," he said jumping down by her side. "So, do you always stand on ledges for fresh air?"

"Breaks all the rules," she returned with a chuckle finding him as interesting as he found her. Someone who could easily match her rebellious streak. "I will see you around Fred Weasley."

"Why don't you meet me tomorrow after classes, I will show you the best areas in the forest," he said with a grin wanting to see what her answer would be. Would she join him or was she all talk and no action?

She just gave him a wave leaving. He was definitely going to be keeping an eye on her from this day forward. After a moment, he followed her lead and headed towards the dorm, easily dodging professors patrolling the halls with practiced ease.

George looked up from his bed as Fred returned, he was use to his brothers night time wonderings to a certain extent but it always worried him when his twin wondered off without him. "Where were you?"

"Went for a walk," Fred returned with a grin. "I met the most interesting first year in the astronomy tower."

George cringed since he could tell by his twins tone he was up to something and at this time of the night it was never good. "And what did you do with the first year in the astronomy tower?"

"Nothing," Fred said rolling his eyes sensing his twins worry. "She's just interesting. Goodnight George."

"Night Fred," George said deciding to just leave it be for the time being. There wasn't much else he could do after all.

Fred just went to sleep wondering about the first year who drew his eyes. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. Dates in the forbidden forest

DISCLAIMER: Anything you can recognize, I do not own. I hope you enjoy the story. I really like pairing Harry (whether female or male) with anyone in the Weasley family (except for Ron and Ginny).

Fred saw Harry leave the great hall at lunch. She caught his eye as she left and he couldn't help but grin seeing the challenge in them. He told his twin he would be right back and took off after the girl who brought him so much amusement. "So we still on for after classes?" he asked the moment he reached her side.

She gave him a grin full of mischievousness, "why wait till after classes," she returned challengingly.

"A girl after my own heart," he said with a chuckle. "Not worried about detentions and point loss?"

"I have potions, I will probably get fewer for skipping then showing up and then I have history. Honestly pointless class in all," She said easily. "I've not been here long but I already know quite enough about both classes professors. Not worth the time nor the bother. But if you have to go to classes like a good boy we can wait."

"Ohhh still risking the dungeon bats wrath. That's a risk on a good day and a bad," Fred said amused, "And one thing no one has ever accused me of is being a good boy. To the forest we go then?"

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way Fred," she said as he took her hand and they slipped through the school. Avoiding professors and other students as they went. She found herself amazed by the secret passages he showed her or the nifty hiding spot he found once they heard his older brother. Percy the Prefect. She knew without a doubt in her mind that this would be brilliant and they hadn't even entered the forest yet.

*GEORGE*

It was about ten minutes after Fred had left the great hall that George knew there was a problem. He was clearly not going for a quick bathroom run. Still, he waited thinking that his twin was likely to return at some point. As the great hall emptied however, George checked his watch realizing that Fred was definitely not coming back and if he did not go to class then he'd be late. So, he made his way to transfigurations and took a seat beside Lee.

The other teen looked to him confused glancing at the empty seat on Georges other side. George gave a slight shrug as class began but as the professor began attendance, she easily noticed the missing twin, "Mr. Weasley, where is your twin brother?"

"Well you see..." he started before cringing wishing he had thought up an excuse before entering the classroom but he had not expected his twin to skip without him. "I could give you this brilliant lie and say he's in the infirmary, off fighting the giant squid, being lectured by Percy or something but I got no idea. He left lunch, said he'd be back and never showed so I can't answer you."

Now everyone looked there way startled, one twin without the other was just impossible to see or really think about. Many of them had never witnessed them separate. When one got sick, the other usually did as well or faked it well enough they could hang out in the infirmary together. For George not to know where his twin was, was shocking to the lot of them. Even to the professor though she quickly caught her baring's, "I see, please inform him he has a detention with me tomorrow at 5."

Lee nudged George as class started, discretely getting his attention to stay out of sight of the lioness. "He didn't by any chance get attacked by Slytherins," Lee asked worried about the possibility.

That thought never dawned on George, but he quickly remembered what he saw Fred following or rather whom. A first year and from the looks of it, it had been the potter girl. George remembered the mention of the girl in the astronomy tower and guessed the two were related. "No, I don't think so," George stated, he'd feel through the twin bond if he was in pain. "I think he just decided to skip today or got distracted."

To others it would be strange but Lee knew both twins well, he knew Fred was the one who had a quick temper, loved chaos, wanted to fight and was always willing to do something for a thrill. George was quieter, more studious, goal oriented and was not as willing to get into real trouble.

Still usually they were always together so it was strange for him to see. He relaxed though, under the assurance it was unlikely that he was attacked.

*Fred and Harry*

As the two students approached the forest, Harry gave it a good look over. She hadn't really gotten the opportunity to observe it so early in the year. It looked fairly mundane to her. Sure the trees seemed slightly larger but she was expecting something more from a magical forest. Something…less muggle. "Seems rather tame," Harry mocked as they entered through a break in the trees.

Fred chuckled having thought the same thing at first glance, "the real nasties tend to be further back," Fred admitted, "Up here they are all sweet and cuddly." Fred dodged a plant that went to take a bite out of his leg much to Harrys surprise. She knew magical plants were a bit more…sentient on levels but to see a plant try to take a bite out of someone's leg reminded her she wasn't in the muggle world anymore. "See sweet and cuddly," Fred offered with a cheeky grin.

She laughed since few would find a joke in a plant trying to take off his leg, but he just easily laughed it off. "You're amusing," Harry stated jumping onto a rock so she could get a better look around.

"I try," Fred returned as she jumped back down. "So, the forest is our playground, anywhere you want to go?"

She glanced around, they were now deep enough that she couldn't see the school through the dense trees, "surprise me."

Fred led her deeper to a spring thinking that of all people, she might like the area. "It's not thrilling but this is one of my favorite places in the forest. If you go deep enough in the hot spring you reach these underground cave systems. Fucking brilliant. The walls glow because of the crystalized rocks."

He caught her interest, glowing rocks in an underground cave. How could that not be interesting? It was something magical. Maybe not plants trying to take your leg off magical but it was still something she wanted to see. "How deep?"

"You got to drop down about fifteen feet and it's a good two-minute swim. Takes holding your breath as long as possible. George hates it, he hates not being able to breath that long but if you reach it its brill...then if you don't then well, I am sure someone will find your body eventually."

Not bothered by the end of his comment, she decided that she wanted to see the cave not caring about the potential dangers she would face below the water. She took off her shoes, overcoat and sweater not caring about modesty. "So you going to show me?"

He grinned, he could never convince George to go down after the first few times when he almost never made it. It was not as interesting without someone to share it with. "I should hope you will excuse the impropriety, but slacks slow us down. Too heavy."

The amused look she gave him made him want to laugh realizing exactly what was on her mind. "Ahh, I see so that's why you like it here," she said amused, "do you show it to all the girls."

He chuckled not offended by the thought at all, "you're the first but sweetheart, in a few years that may be my interest but your eleven."

"Twelve," she corrected. "I was born September 30th, I am twelve."

He grinned since that made a lot of difference, that one year. He was after all only 13. Even George wouldn't be able to complain too much about propriety and morals. "Well then, strip away love. Ladies first."

She removed her shirt revealing a black braw and her pants quickly followed, not at all bothered by him seeing her near naked. She seemed to have no moral boundaries. Then again, neither did Fred which just made the situation all the more amusing to them both. "Now your turn pretty boy."

He chuckled taking off his pants and shirt. "So I should have asked, can you swim?" It was a second thought but surely she wouldn't have been so easy to attempt it if she never swam before.

"Yeah," she said, "I use to break into the public pool at night to swim."

For some reason, likely due to where they were, that fact did not surprise him. The illegality of the action didn't bother him. It just made him more interested. "A rebel then, I am suitably impressed, how long can you hold your breath."

She scowled slightly as she answered but it was just barely visible beneath her calm mask, "my cousin had a thing for holding me underwater, 3 minutes at most though."

Fred's eyes narrowed slightly, he liked a joke, a prank and a good fight but you did not do something like that to another person…especially someone who shared your blood. That crossed a line even Fred would never dream of crossing. "You should hex him," he said as his eyes trailed to her back and he could see the scars marking her skin. He had a feeling it was not just her cousin who was the issue. "Do you live close to the git?"

"I live with him, my aunt and uncle," she answered slipping into the water not bothered by her gaze. She managed to be surprised, as it was the beginning of October, she expected the water to be chilled as the air was. "This is rather warm."

He took that as a very clear notice that that was as much as she was saying so he too slipped into the water. "Hot springs, there are a lot more, deeper in the forest but these ones are only mid warm and they have the caves."

She nodded, "alright then, lead the way."

He took a breath and dived under, she followed him as they swam deep and just as they were in the most need for breath, they swam upwards and breached the surface gasping. "2 minutes 23 seconds," Fred said pulling himself up onto the rocky ledge. "You good?"

She nodded still catching her breath as he helped her up. "That was awesome," she said finally before looking to where they were. "Merlin," she said amazed "this is..." There were absolutely no words to describe the room she was now in.

All around them were crystal lined walls in all colors, they seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave giving it an eary light. Never had she imagined witnessing something so perfect. "Pretty isn't it," Fred asked finding it as amazing as he always did. He could come down here a thousand times and he would never get tired of seeing the beauty in the cave.

"Yes," she agreed, "what's deeper?"

He cast a Lumos, he was really finding himself liking this girl. "No idea, I haven't gone too far past here, want to check?" He had never gone past it since George thought it was too dangerous, too much of a chance of cave ins and he had only been there three times since it was not as fun alone. Not as fun to explore when he couldn't share it with his brother.

"You know it," she agreed as they went deeper through more crystal lined walls. The rocky ground cut at their feet but they ignored it as they went deeper, searching out anything, knowing that around any corner could be a dangerous creature to await. It just made the adventure all the more exciting.

"Another spring," she said when they ended up inside what seemed like a larger room with no glowing crystals. The caves seemed to branch off into dozens of other stone paths. It made them curious as to what had been down here or rather whom. Was the cave natural or built by people from the school over years.

Fred stuck his foot in the water, it was fairly warm. Similar to the spring that they had just swam into, "all the forests hot springs and water networks must be interconnected," Fred suggested. "Want to see where the water leads?"

"Could be more than three minutes," she admitted glancing down. "To get to the top."

He flashed her a grin, to him this was the ultimate test in finding out if she was actually willing to take the risks or was all talk, "risk I am willing to take, you?"

She grinned excited by the prospect, "Sounds like a thrill," she said slipping into the water. Taking a breath, they went down and found an opening. They swam through the water and then up towards where they could see the light breaking through. To their surprise they made it out quicker than in the other.

It took a moment to acclimate themselves once their heads broke the surface and neither were expecting what they saw. Surrounding them were dozens of spiders the size of cars. She had had no idea that spiders could even grow that big. They could easily devour the two teens. "Acromentula," Fred stated quietly though he was amazed, he had heard rumors of a nest in the forest but never actually saw one. "We must be nearly in the center of their nest. I've never been this deep, they are usually vicious and deadly."

"You're telling me we are in the center of an acromentula nest," she demanded unable to believe it. She was seeing it but she couldn't believe they were in front of so many giant arachnids. For the muggle raised girl, it was an amazing site to see and completely different then what she expected.

"Looks like," he said wondering if she was bothered, most people, most sane people would be completely and utterly terrified. Knowing that fact did not however stop him from looking around amazed.

Instead of being scared, she lit up happily, "this is bloody brilliant, if we stepped out of this water we would be dead."

"You and me will get along great," he said amazed that she found the same thrill in it as he did. The potential for death bothering neither of them. It only added to the thrill.

She gave him a grin that lit up her entire face, "So this is the first date, I can't wait until the second," she said taking a breath and going under while he was still processing what she said.

"Neither can I," Fred admitted before following her.

They easily made it back to the main area. Fred checked the time again before cringing, "its four thirty, we'd best go back, or we will miss dinner and all this swimming's making me hungry." He honestly hated the idea of going back. Having too much fun. Still his twin would worry if he wasn't back. Honestly his twin already was probably extremely worried about his disappearance. He would do it again but he didn't want to worry George more then he already was. He especially did not want the professors to come looking for him.

"Alright," she agreed as they went under and out only this swim was much harder, and they barely made it up. Exhausted from there exploring. It took them ten minutes to catch their breaths before they got dressed and returned to the school.

They made it into the great hall just in time for dinner. They took a seat, beside George and across from Harrys friend. "you have a detention tomorrow and minus 10 points," Neville stated as she sat down. "Binns didn't notice."

George looked at them both realizing they had dampish hair, it made him wonder what they were up to but he was almost afraid to ask. It could have been anything. Breaking into the prefects washroom, going for a swim in the black lake or doing something that made them both need to take a shower, He wouldn't put anything against Fred. He'd probably never guess what he was really up to. "Fred, you got a detention tomorrow as well, were you together?"

"Yeah," Fred said grabbing some food not bothered by the detention. He was probably in detentions more times than he was not. "Only one there's a shocker."

Harry snickered feeling the same way, "I'd have gotten at least two if I showed up to class."

Neville cringed since he was the only friend she previously had, and he found her more rebellious moments dangerous. He did not understand why she went out of her way to cause problems or why she got a thrill out of pissing off the most terrifying teacher in the school. Every potions class seemed to be a war between Snape and Harry. How annoyed could they make the other, how long until she got kicked out of class, how many points he could take. "Mostly because you can't go without telling him to go to hell."

"Or get laid since he clearly needs it," she said causing Fred to break down and laugh.

George wondered how his twin found someone as insane as he was, he didn't know whether to be impressed or terrified. "You are suicidal."

She winked at him, "never, that's no fun, just dead and bluhhh. Very uncreative. I have far too many plans. Adventures to have."

"Going to take me with you," Fred asked with a grin.

"Anytime curfew breaker," she said lightly, her eyes brightening by the idea, remembering their previous adventure just finished. The trip to the forest. Acromentula. Crystal caves. What else could they find if they looked hard enough. She couldn't wait to find out. "As long as you show me some great spots."

"It would be my greatest pleasure," Fred said.

George and Neville shared a worry look wondering exactly what they got themselves into with there two closest friends getting to know eachother.


	3. Fight Stories

Not having much to do, Harry and Neville located the twins in the busy common room. Or rather Harry located the twins and pulled her friend along knowing they would be more entertaining than doing homework in the library. Neville followed knowing that he didn't really have a choice. Even with his friends crazy schemes, he still prefered spending time with her then off on his own.

Harry happily jumped over the couch opposite to them having a seat on the back. Not bothering to walk around which got her a slight grin from Fred who looked to be in fairly rough shape.

George didn't even glance there way, too busy glaring at his brother putting bruise balm over a dark purpling eye and cheek. Fred had a split lip, black eye, bruises across his cheek and cut up knuckles revealing he was clearly in a fight of some sort. His robes were torn and roughed up. "Well don't you look pretty," Harry teased as Neville went around the couch and took a seat.

Fred chuckled, "you should see the other guys." He was pretty proud of how well he handled himself after all.

She laughed, the other two did not seem to find it quite as funny as she did. George was too worried about his brother. "So were you jumped, or did you do the jumping."

George glared at her stopping what he was doing, she was not helping matters at all. "Don't encourage this, merlin."

Fred rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly, his brother worried far too much. It really wasn't that big of a deal. He had been in much worse fights that George took part in. He honestly did not see the big deal about the fight, "Relax George."

Harry laughed slightly on the same page as her rebellious friend. He was here so clearly, he was alright. Meaning he won or the fight was stopped before there was too much damage. "So Freddy, never answered my question, did you get jumped or do the jumping and how bad is the other guy."

At least one person could find the humor and excitement in it that he had. Maybe she would be impressed with the fight since his twin clearly wasn't. "Guys," he said with a grin, "I kicked their arses."

"Nice," she said as George shot her another glare, but she wasn't deterred by it. "So, Jumped, jumper..."

Fred really wished his brother would be this easy going about it instead of panicking and fretting over him. "Bastards deserved everything they got. You should most definitely see the other guys, check the infirmary."

"So, Jumper, what they do and how hard did you hit them?"

"Harry," Neville growled not liking the sound of his friend's voice.

She just grinned cheekily, "What, I love me a good fight story."

"Slytherins," Fred said as his brother finished and he turned to face her fully, excited to regale her with his epic fight story, "Complete arsewholes. Wouldn't shut their bloody mouths so I shut them for them. It was bloody brilliant. Not on of them saw it coming. Pretty sure I knocked out one of their teeth."

George through up his arms in exasperation, "Fuck Fred," George growled angrily, "you jumped four Slytherins, you're lucky that you caught them off guard. They could have kicked your arse. They could have seriously hurt you. You don't bloody think sometimes."

"Relax George, honestly it was just a fight, a fight I won for that matter," Fred stated still not seeing the big deal. He won after all, "I could get you being pissed if I lost but honestly."

Clearly Fred missed the common-sense department, George decided annoyed. "You didn't know you were going to win when you fought Fred. You don't bloody think."

"I'm fine."

George just shook his head. His twin was never going to get it. "Fine I give up. Clearly you got no self-preservation. No idea how you missed out on that but here we have it."

"So how badly did you beat them," Harry asked once the twins argument ended.

"HARRY!" Neville growled.

Fred just laughed as she gave her friend a pout, "Honestly Nev, the Slytherins are total douches. I want to know how badly he kicked their arses. I wish I could have been there."

Neville was very glad that his friend wasn't there. He could picture how that fight would have gone. "I don't you'd join in," Neville stated.

She did not deny it. She would have joined in for pure amusement. She glanced at Fred and he met her eyes. No one else really got that except each other. They knew how it was and even Fred who had a perfect match wasn't understood. A fight…the thrill, the chaos, not knowing if you'd win or lose, if you'd be caught. It was something that got the blood pumping.

Fred waited until their normal nightfall to describe the fight and who he was up against. She was an avid listener even popping in with comments and how he could have caused more damage. For someone of such a small size, she knew what she was talking about. She had learnt how to hit to cause damage or hurt since she was usually so much smaller then her opponents. Fred was just pleased that she understood why he had to do it. George didn't. It was something the two did not agree on.

The talk of the one fight he was just ended up in, turned to talks of fights of the past, the worst injuries and the best fights he'd ever been in, she matched a fair few stories, mostly at her time from privet drive. He was reminded of her cousin who she admitted to bullying her. He was one-person Fred seriously wanted to knock some sense into. Still, they weren't bothered by the others propensity for violence. Instead, it was just one more thing they had in common.

They decided to mostly keep their discussions to themselves so as not to bother George and Neville too much. After all, they cared about the two others who preferred following rules of common-sense instead of breaking them for the hell of it.


	4. Forbidden forests at night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize**

Catching sight of Harry, Fred slipped away from his twin who was talking to Lee about homework and quickly met her off to the side. Careful to make sure no one could over hear what he had intended to ask. "Can I help you," she asked with a laugh as he came up behind her, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Have you ever wondered what the forbidden forest at night would look like?"

Now he had her interest though she would never straight up admit to it. "Bored are we," she asked glancing to be sure no prefects or know it all's were nearby.

"You have no idea," Fred admitted as she laughed lightly. "George won't come into the forest at night, apparently it's too dangerous and it is suicidal and crazy, he says a lot more, but I usually zone him out by then. It is never quite as amusing alone. Was wondering if you'd care to join me."

She did not even have to think about it, what was a beautiful and exciting place to be during the day, would be twice as thrilling under the cover of night. "I would absolutely love to."

"I was thinking at 11, most are asleep, and it is prime time to slip out since the common room is empty," he suggested from experience. That was the time that would be least likely to et them caught, especially as it was a class night. It was past most of the students curfews so they'd be out of the way.

She nodded since it sounded like the perfect time to her, "see you then Fred."

"Counting on it," he went back to his twin effortlessly joining into the conversation as Harry went to Neville acting as if they had discussed nothing at all.

Both were waiting for nightfall and counting down to there next adventure into the forbidden forest.

Harry slipped down the last step when she noticed Fred off to the side glancing at the portrait whole to make sure he wasn't caught. The common room was dead quiet and no one else was down but that could change at any moment. She crept up behind him knowing he didn't hear her coming. "So off we go," she said and he jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance of the first year.

Instead of being annoyed at the scare, he just grinned at her. "You're lucky I didn't scream then we would be going nowhere," he teased as they slipped out of the room and through the halls "scared at all?"

She laughed lightly so as not to wake the portraits "no should I be?"

"Very much so, everyone else would be," he said they heard filch coming and ducked into a closet before he walked away. They were silent not continuing their conversation until they were out of the school and headed to the forest.

"I am not anyone else then," she offered no longer whispering or afraid of being caught. They were free for the moment. Out of sight of everyone in the school. No one would be around to catch them. Even Hagrid was inside as it was late. They happily stepped through the first trees. Not bothered by the dangers they were about to face within the forbidden forest.

Fred lit his wand with a lumos, it cast shadows on the trees and ground. The forest had an entirely different feel at night. It was dark and looming and everything both hoped for. Fred had only come out at night once before but now he was excited to have someone by his side who was just as excited by the prospect. "So, anything you prefer?" He questioned.

"Give me a tour, remember I am just a first year, I don't quite have the experience you do," she said as he grinned smugly. "No getting a big head now."

Some bats flew overhead but they barely reacted even with the sudden rattling of the trees. They only reacted so far as to look up in amusement. "Very well, milady if you would follow me."

"After you," She said easily as they went deeper into the forest, the only light guiding there way came from there wands.

Fred pulled her out of the way as a group of plants lunged at her feet. "Careful now, wouldn't want to lose a leg," he offered.

She grinned, "I don't know why Neville won't come out here," She laughed not bothered by her near mishap though her pulse was racing. It just made it all the more brilliant. "I mean he loves rare plants. He'd get a kick out of these."

"I know," Fred said. "Sadly, some people don't understand that rules are just made for breaking. A sad sorry state."

"I agree," she said as they continued there track through the forest. "I'm attempting to make him realize that the only reasons rules are made is so someone will break them, but he doesn't quite believe me. Eventually I'll teach him."

"I've been trying with George for years," Fred said lightly. "Love my twin and he is luckily not a rule follower like prefect Percy but he still…is a bit more rule oriented then I am."

"Your morals," she said lightly. "You are fairly lucky though, George is brill even if he does not understand the brilliance of the crystal caves and the forbidden forest at night."

"Or the thrill of fighting just to fight," Fred added. "Hes a worrier."

"So's Nev. Still a great friend though," she said climbing up a tree slightly.

He laughed, "What are you doing.

"Shine your light up here," She said pocketing her wand.

He did so and she climbed up onto a branch that could hold her weight. "See anything interesting he asked as she shined her lumos looking around.

"Nope," She said lightly. "Trees are too dense. Maybe we can try again in daylight."

He agreed easily. She pocketed her wand and jumped down. He caught her before she could fall.

They jumped lightly when they heard a wolf of some sort howl in the distance, but it wasn't enough to make them turn around. They just kept walking around, returning to the school near four in the morning. They had classes the next day after all.

Morning came all too soon and George noticed that his brother was moving half asleep. Seeing as they both went to bed at a descent time the night before, he felt like he was missing something important.

"You look tired," George said as they went down for breakfast. "What were you up to last night?"

Fred grinned knowing his brother would kick his arse if he knew the truth, so he lied, something he hated doing to his twin but he didn't want to worry him, "nothing at all."

George very clearly did not buy it but let it go. Harry missed breakfast entirely but managed to make it only ten minutes late to her first class.


	5. Tree climbing, hippogriffs and centaurs

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable I do not own**

The two more rebellious students were once again in the forbidden forest. They skipped classes again. Fred had history as his last class and Harry had Charms. They'd likely not even get into trouble for skipping. Harry had wanted to climb the trees again, see the difference in day light. Fred was of course more then willing to follow her lead.

"This one," she decided stopping at one of the larger trees. It was just what she needed. Most of the branches were bigger then she was round and so she had faith they would hold her easily.

Fred glanced up, the lowest branch was taller than either of them were. "Great plan but how are we getting up there," he questioned.

She glanced up, looking around the tree before finding a foot hole and using it to push herself up, the vines descent grips. She fell once ending up on her arse. Fred snickered causing her to glare. "Sorry but it was funny," Fred said not sounding the least bit sorry. "You okay," He asked.

"Fine," She said trying again, this time she reached the branch cheering.

"Not bad," he said amused by her excitement. "Climb trees a lot?"

"Trees, buildings, fences, whatever I can reach," she said standing on the branch using the tree as support. She reached up to another one pulling herself up. "I like being up high." Fred took off his outer robe and jumped for the branch. He was taller than her, so he managed to grip it and after struggling slightly, he ended up on the branch. "Not bad yourself."

"We have apple trees in our yard," he said easily. "Best apples are always at the top. Pisses mum off something crazy. She hates us climbing them but what she don't know won't hurt us. This is a bit larger then my usual climbs though."

She reached another and pulled herself up. "Its taller then a good chunk of trees," She said. "Figure we get high enough we can see something cool. Hopefully."

"If not the climbs fun itself," He said as he followed her lead and ended up on the branch she was just on. She kept going up. If a branch wasn't reachable, she used the trees side to make her way. Finally the branch she was on creaked slightly under her weight and she was high enough to see over the other trees and around the forest which seemed unending from where she was.

"Look," she said amazed seeing a bunch of winged bird like horses. She didn't even know the right word to describe them. They were huge and one of them flew up into the air catching a bird before returning down.

"Hippogriffs," Fred said recognizing them. "I knew Hogwarts had a herd, but I've never seen them before. We studied them in care though."

"Are they dangerous," she questioned curiously. They looked like nothing she had ever seen before. Larger then any animal she had ever gotten close to.

Fred tried to remember what he knew about them. "They can be extremely dangerous. They are fairly proud creatures and known wizard killers I think. They can be tamed though. I know some people breed hippogriffs. You have to bow to them, wait for them to bow before approaching you or they could attack. I think eye contact is fairly important too. Otherwise they get offended and can attack."

"Brilliant," She said amazed as she continued looking around. At one point nearly falling but she caught herself. "Wait, Fred, are those…people…"

"Centaurs, half horse half man," he offered looking to where she was indicating. "Not to fond of wizards normally. Over that way looks like the beginning of the acromentulas territory. You can see the webbing on some of the trees. It's fairly bright. Good distance away though."

"Okay, I want to go closer," she decided. Being up high was brilliant but she couldn't see the new beings she never even imagined were real. She wanted to meet them up close.

He couldn't help but laugh, he expected it as her eyes had lit up with excitement. "Which do you want to get closer to?"

"All of them," she returned. "Why do I have to choose just one?"

"Because even with warming charms its chilly and I'm going to freeze by balls off," he said lightly.

"Doesn't all have to be today," she said. "Why only one trip to the forest Freddy."

"Hippogriff first," He said agreeing entirely with her point. "I've never been close to them before. I've met a centaur during detention, but I've never seen a hippogriff up close."

She grinned as they carefully climbed down, and they made there way to where the hippogriffs were nesting. They stayed back looking on in awe. There was some baby hippogriffs and adults. Coming in all sizes and a large number of different colors. They were even more beautiful up close. She was absolutely enchanted, watching them move around, play with their young and some flew away. It was amazing to witness.

There distant watching ended when they heard a huff behind them and turned sharply only to see a hippogriff approaching. Both stood quickly bowing. Looking it in the eye as Fred had warned her. The Hippogriff settled slightly bowing in return after a moment of judging them. They approached hesitantly and it allowed them to pet its feathers.

"Merlin, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Harry said amazed as it preened slightly under her compliments. She realized that he actually understood her so she quickly continued with the compliments, "Your fierce and beautiful. Absolutely amazing."

"I wonder what your name is," Fred said petting it and giving it attention. "Your beautiful. Thank you for not killing us. A fierce warrior like you attacking us and we would never have had a chance."

"They are all different colors," Harry said amazed. "I think you're the most beautiful blue I've ever seen."

There was clomping, and they turned expecting more hippogriffs only to notice they were centaurs instead. "So, you two are the troublemaking colts who have been visiting where you shouldn't be," he said amused looking at them.

"They shouldn't make such a brilliant place forbidden," Harry returned looking up in amazement.

"While the forest is full of gifts and beauties, it is also full of dangerous beasts who will kill you quickly."

"Like the acromentula," Fred guessed. They knew the forest was dangerous. It was something they had been told and witnessed but they still had interest in coming back here. That was half the fun of it. "We've seen a nest of them."

"Yes," he said. "What are your names?"

"Fred Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"I am Firenze," He stated looking them over. "You should be wise to cease your nighttime wonderings at the very least."

"You saw us," Harry guessed. Not overly bothered by having been seen as he had not informed the professors of there adventures at night or day. Then again, he hadn't had there names before.

"Few students dare enter the forest in the day let alone at night or go as deep," he said easily. "When they do, we tend to keep an eye out."

"Sorry if we bothered you," Harry offered hoping that they didn't in some way offend the man, "its just…brilliant, thrilling and chaotic. The forest is even more brilliant at night."

"Brilliant but deadly, I suggest you head our warnings. If not, at least be weary, we have some less then pleasant guests within the forest. Something that is attacking even the purest of creatures within. Something killing unicorns and drinking their blood. Do you know what happens when you drink the blood of a creature as pure as unicorns?"

"No sir," harry said. She hadn't even believed Unicorns existed. While she never saw one, she couldn't imagine wanting to kill it. It sounded wrong.

"I do, it gives you a cursed life," Fred stated disgusted by the very idea of someone killing such a magnificent being. "Because its pure just taking its blood without its permission is a horrid act enough to have magic itself curse you."

"Exactly, mars is bright and trouble is heading this way. I would advise being weary children. The forest is not the place for innocents."

"Thank you for the warning," Harry said.

"I trust that these creatures have a good judge of character, they will only allow those they respect to touch them," Firenze said. "Those with honor. Be careful."

"We will," they promised as he left. They watched him go out of site though they had a feeling he wasn't far away.

"He was brilliant," Harry said amazed.

"Yeah definitely," Fred said since unlike Harry, he was fully aware how difficult relations between their two races were and hadn't been expecting a friendly meeting.

"This date might even be better than the crystal caves," Harry offered. "How are you going to top it."

He just grinned, they checked the time and said goodbye to the hippogriff before returning to the school. Glancing around, they caught sight of the centaur and gave a wave before hurrying inside.

They made it to the great hall as dinner began. Both plopping beside their friends and Fred's twin who were luckily sitting close together. "You got a detention," Neville pointed out.

"You don't," George said. "Warning before you run off please."

"I'll try," Fred said. Harry shot him a bright grin before letting Neville fill her in on what she missed.


	6. Forbidden corridors

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, then I do not own it.**

Neville followed Harry hesitantly wondering why he couldn't have befriended someone sand. Never before meeting Harry Potter had he ever imagined that he would outright go against the headmaster of the schools orders. He shouldn't have been surprised though. Forbidden to Harry just meant it had to be something really interesting. She always lept at the chance to find something new and exciting. "This corridor is forbidden for a reason Harry, come on let's go back to the common room," he protested trying to talk some sense into his best friend, Harry however was feigning deaf and just kept going.

"Relax, it's in a room at school, it can't be that bad," she protested. Really, if the headmaster had wanted the room left alone, he shouldn't have made it such an exciting challenge. She tried to convince him of the same thing once again. "It's like he challenged us Nev. Don't enter on pain of death, how can you not take it as a challenged?"

Her very statement was something that made him want to leave anymore. He felt he was very sane thinking that pain of death was an indicator that he shouldn't approach. "I'm sane and on pain of death it means run," Neville challenged but followed along anyways. Harry was the best friend he ever had so even when she was absolutely insane, he followed her lead. "Forbidden corridor."

"Forbidden forest, doesn't mean I haven't entered it," she said laughing as they reached the corridor. He had gone inside the boarders of the forest with her once and wondered how many times she was inside. "See its fine."

He glanced around, it did seem fine, but he was also waiting for the floor to open up and swallow them. He didn't say that of course, she'd just say he had an over active imagination, but he honestly thought that was a distinct possibility. Hopefully he had gone far enough that her sense of adventure would be satisfied before they found out what the headmaster had meant. "We saw it can we leave."

She rolled her eyes but kept going opening doors. He knew from the look in her emerald eyes she had no intention of leaving. "there's got to be something cool in here or it wouldn't be forbidden. Come on Nev."

"Harry," he protested knowing he was whining slightly but he really wanted to leave. She was going to get herself hurt.

She just laughed not bothered, "If you help me look around we will be done quicker."

Knowing she was right and just wanting to leave before they were caught, he opened a door wondering how he became friends with her. Not that he wasn't happy to have a friend, he really was but he could have found one who at very least resembled being sane.

He found a door that was locked, it was of course the last one they tried to open. "We are done can we go now," he demanded pointing towards the steps.

Harry was now even more interested. A locked door. Doors were usually locked to keep people out or keep something in. She wondered which it was and had no intention of leaving her newest thrill. Her internal musings was interrupted as she heard someone coming and swore, "Alohamoura," the door opened and she pulled him into the room so as not to be caught somewhere they shouldn't be. They heard growling and she lit a lumos to see what was making the noise.

The dark room lit up revealing a growling three headed dog, drool seeping through its teeth as it looked to them. Neville gaped horrified realizing they were face to face with a Cerberus, and it was looking at them as if they were the beasts next meal. He was no longer worried about getting into trouble as he opened the door, ran out pulling Harry with him not taking the risk she'd think the monstrous beast was cute and try to pet it. He wouldn't put it past the rebellious girl to do just because she could.

As they left, they ran right into the twins. "ARE YOU INSANE," Neville demanded shaking in fear. "OR HAS DUMBKLEDPRE LOST HIS MIND."

Harry true to form, just laughed, "Fred come see what we found."

Neville through up his hands in exasperation seeing her excitement. No fear, just pure excitement. "HARRY!" Neville shouted exasperatedly.

"Shhh or we are going to get caught," she said grinning as she opened back up the door. "Look."

The twins all took a look inside the room. It was after all likely what they were in the corridor to find. Neither were expecting what they saw. "That's a bloody Cerberus," George said backing up. "Shut the damn door."

The door was still open as both Harry and Fred peered inside excitedly. "Wicked," Fred said amazed. "Wonder what a Cerberus is doing here."

George glared , "come on or we are all going to get caught."

Harry however was peaking in again, "I don't know but its probably here for a reason. I didn't even know that anyone in the Europe had one."

"I knew of one in Bulgaria but that's bloody wicked," Fred stated as if they were just having a random conversation instead of talking about a giant beast in front of them that could easily kill them. "Think we can get closer."

"Nev and I were in the room," Harry said excited at the reminder. "Its on a chain of some sort. We can probably get inside."

Neville grabbed her arm before she could test her theory, "no you are not. Look that's...Just no I will scream at the top of my lungs and get us all caught before I let you do something that insane."

George was relieved to not have to be alone talking them out of there stupid stunts. "I'm with the only other person with common sense," George stated. "Fred just no.:"

"Killjoys," the two-muttered taking one last look before shutting the door. "happy?"

The other two nodded without hesitation, "Very let's go."

That night, during their normal walk the two Gryffindor's discussed the possibilities about what could be hidden inside. The only reason they never checked was because George had bagged his twin not to. Fred would do a lot of things but hurting George wasn't one of them. At least not purposely. He'd also not break a promise to his twin.


End file.
